


Blueberries and hairy feet

by fluffyyaoi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyyaoi/pseuds/fluffyyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic somehow.. just happened out of the blue. It's my first in this fandom and first fic in a very long time as well. I have never posted anything to AO3 so I am hoping I got it right.</p><p>Alec is constantly getting overwhelmed by Magnus' glorious presence whenever they meet. Until one day, thanks to a rather lucky storm, he gets to find out that Magnus is not always so glamorous as he seems.</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to madam Cassandra Clare. Thanks for these two!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries and hairy feet

It was getting close to midnight and the city was humming with the sound of nightlife. In fact, in some parts of Brooklyn, it has been busier after the sun went down, and it didn't even need to involve the Children of the Night. Bars were stuffed with eager, sweaty bodies jerking to the beat of the music. People waited in lines to get inside the most frequented ones, others littered side walks seemingly without anything more important in mind then getting underfoot.

  
Alec was on a patrol with Jace, ignoring Jace's annoying chatter. He preferred to focus and be vigilant. His parabatai however, as good a warrior as he was, depended rather on his quick reflexes and preferred to relax and joke around when there wasn't any imminent danger. That was why he got so often into trouble. But Alec knew danger didn't sleep and lurked in the shadows, in the darkness. 

Something red flashed in his peripheral vision and he glanced in that direction ready for anything.  
"Demons," he hissed at Jace, pointing at the ruby necklace Jace had wrapped around his writs. They borrowed the thing from Izzy. She was very generous, given how rare and valuable it was. But, as she put it, nothing was as valuable as the lives of her family. So anyone on patrol duty always had it on them.

  
Jace stopped midsentance and looked around. They tracked the signal along the alley that separated two bars. Nothing was there, just two empty dumpsters at the end of it.  
"It must have gone into one of the bars." Jace assessed the situation quickly. They decided either will take one bar for a quick sweep.  
Jace went into the back door of Demon's Den and Alec slipped silently into Pandemonium.

Immediately, he felt the heat of the mass of bodies, the scent of sweat in the air. The trance music pulsed off the walls, giving Alec a mild headache. He did a quick visual sweep of the dance floor and headed towards the bar.  
Lights blinded him momentarily and he tripped over a rope marking the VIP lounge. Thankfully, mundanes couldn't witness his lack of grace and he quickly got up.

"Despite what one would think, given my fabulous looks, you are probably first person who literally fell at my feet." came warm, amused voice from the couch in front of him. In the midst of scarcely clad people sat Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Alec gulped.

"I wasn't… I didn't… I mean… Hi." he exhaled finally, looking everywhere but the other man. Last time he saw Magnus was when Magnus gifted Izzy with the necklace and described him, Alec, as the hot one. Alec still blushed when he thought about it.

Magnus chuckled and rose with considerably more grace than he had right to. He wore glitter under his eyes, in his styled hair, even his outfit sparkled.  
He was Alec's cryptonite, in more ways then one. Not only did he rob Alec of his speech every time he saw him, but he was a man, and Alec still wasn't really sure how he felt about the whole "I have feelings for other men" thing. If he could, he avoided meeting Magnus as often as it was possible.

"Not to worry Alexander, I quite enjoyed it. Out for a wild night?" he stopped two feet away from Alec. His eyes swept up and down Alec's body in such obvious fashion, Alec almost wished he had guts to do something about it. Especially when Magnus licked his lips subconsciously when his eyes tripped over Alec's chest.

"I.. demon… signal… Ehm I mean.. and Jace went the other way.." he stuttered without making much sense. 

Magnus was looking up into his face now, his eyes bleeding away into his golden cat eyes. Alec had no idea if that meant he was annoyed or amused or he was doing some weird magic thing to see pass the nonsense Alec uttered.

"Ah, so you are on a patrol with the Blondie tracking a demon." Magnus nodded, clearly not having much trouble with understanding.

"Don't worry honey, I speak Alec." he patted Alec's shoulder which set his skin on fire and nearly sent him to his knees again. 

Then his phone rang. He dug it out, his fingers trembling from Magnus' close proximity, causing the device jump from his hands and he fumbled a bit until he had a better grip on the blasted thing. 

"Jace?" he picked up the call. There was a lot of noise and then Jace's voice yelled:

"A little help here! Im next door, hurry!" and the line went dead.

Alec spun and suddenly all the Magnus infested haze cleared and he ran to the exit.

 

~~fuffityfluff~~

 

  
A week later, Alec was on his morning run.

He had a fight with mum and dad the night before and he needed to get away from the Institute and clear his head. His feet slapped against the soft pathway across the park as he was pushing himself way past the point of exhaustion. Yet he was still angry. Everything he was taught, what was drilled into him, and what he grew up with as priorities, was a lie. He suddenly felt like nothing his parents ever said was true. His heart hurt, his head hurt and not even physical exhaustion could bring some other thoughts to his mind. Memories bombarded him, and he doubted every single one of them.

So deep in thought he was, that he didn't realize the storm was coming until it broke free and it poured buckets of freezing water onto the last few hurried victims who were too slow to find shelter when it suddenly got ominously dark.  
Alec tried to speed up but he was across the city from Institute and by now, his muscles simply gave up. He was breathing hard and his teeth chattering. He quickly catalogued all the possible shelters he could find within walking distance. One thought kept reoccurring even when he tried to push it away. Magnus' was closest. Then he stopped bewildered. Why wasn't Magnus' place good enough? The only reason he kept stuffing all the confusing feelings and thoughts behind a closed door was "what would his parents say?" But who gave a damn? In the state of mind he currently was, going to see Magnus felt suddenly like the best idea. (He clearly forgot that just one look at the gorgeous warlock turned him into a puddle of babbling goo) He would probably go even if it was the furthest place on the planet at this point. 

Right. 

Serves them right, he thought gloomily as he dragged himself along the last block of houses towards the warlock's apartment building. He was just about to ring the intercom when an middle aged lady opened the door from the inside. 

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, letting Alec pass, peeking outside. 

"I really wouldn't recommend going out there right now." Alec told her, as she opened her umbrella.

"Ran out of dog food." she sighed and stepped out into the storm. 

Alec shrugged and took the elevator because he wouldn't manage to climb more than two steps.  
He gave himself a pep talk on the silent ride of the elevator, then squelched his way to Magnus's door and knocked before he lost all the bravado. 

"Finally! I do hate a cold pizza you kno..." Magnus said as he swung the door open, and then the words died in his throat. He looked horrified.

At least, if that, indeed, was Magnus.

Alec squinted at the creature in front of him.

It had a blueberry blue facial mask, hair full of ladybirds and wore pink jammies with sky blue polka dots on them and fluffy slippers that looked like hobbit feet.

"Alexander!" Magnus shrieked in sheer panic and slammed the door shut. Or well, tried. Only thanks to Alec's Nephilim blood he was fast enough to stick his foot in the door and as the door bounced off of it, he pushed his way inside the apartment.

"Magnus?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

"Magnus? Who is Magnus? I don't know a Magnus, wrong door, bye bye," squeaked Magnus and tried to turn Alec by shoulders and push him back out. Alec danced out of the grip and faced the embarrassed warlock.

"What are you doing?" he asked, fighting a cheery guffaw that was climbing it's way up his throat. 

"Milking dragons! What does it look like I am doing?" he threw his hands up and turned around, clearly giving up on sending Alec away.

Alec had no idea what to say. Or do, for that matter. There was a big patchwork blanket with blue and pink squares, and white bunnies on some of them, very invitingly spread out over the couch. There was also a tall glass filled with red wine and scented candle burning on the low table. A book and a notepad lay beside, as well as a bottle of glittery nail polish and a tray of assorted cheese and biscuits.

" I.. uh.. I thought you'd let me wait out the storm..." Alec mumbled suddenly feeling embarrassed for interrupting Magnus' "Me time". "I am s-sorry, I'll get right out. Sorry to interrupt your…" he made a helpless swipe with his hand, encompassing the whole cosy mess on the couch: "whatever you were doing." he finished lamely. 

"Nonsense. I will not have you leave even if it means you get to see me this way. You need to realize that all the glamorous perfection you are used to see is a hard job. One does not get out of the bed looking as hot and delicious as I make it look." Magnus waved his hand indicating his body covered in pink and blue and waltzed his way back to the couch. He was naturally graceful, but it was just hilarious when he wore those big hairy feet slippers.

"Come on in." he crooked his finger at Alec and then positioned himself into a sexy pose on the couch, meaning to rest his cheek on his hand. But as his hand slid on the bright blue face mask, he yelped and jumped back up. 

Alec managed to control his giggles by the time Magnus strolled back wiping his hand on a paper towel. It felt kind of unreal. Magnus was always glamorous and well, magnificent. Jaw-droppingly stunning and in complete control. He was always confident and cocky when it came to showing Alec his obvious interest. Alec still felt million of butterflies flutter in his stomach because those cat eyes were back on him and that did things to his lowerbody even if those eyes were surrounded by thick blue goo.

"Why don't you sit on the… ah… right. Wet. All over. I mean, clothes. Let me lend you some, I mean." he blinked at Alec and fled to his bedroom. Alec still couldn't fathom this side of Magnus. It was.. adorable. He would have never thought such adjective would ever apply to the walking wet dream of a warlock.

"Here try these on. Bathroom is through there, towels are on the heating rack. Do try to dry your air properly or you'd catch a cold. I'll go make some tea.."

Alec, who was by now shivering down to his marrow, squelched his way to the bathroom, feeling guilty for leaving wet puddles in his wake.  
He had a quick, but hot shower and then dried himself in the biggest fluffiest warm towel he ever saw. His own at home was big but far from as soft. He had mostly military kind of possessions. When he turned to the pile of clothes Magnus pushed into his arms he actually stepped back.

The heap of fabric was red and gold and he swore there was a ribbon somewhere peaking out. He gingerly picked up the top thing holding it only at the tips of his fingers as if it was ready to bite him. It was a pair of lounge pants, long enough, by the looks of it, to fit even Alec. But the deep burgundy colour was dissected by golden swirls and it looked greenish when the light hit it in a different angle. 

Well, he had little choice here, so he tried them on, but cursed under his breath the whole time. He tied the drawstring at his waist when it fell dangerously low on his narrow hips.  
He was almost afraid to look at the rest of the pile.  
Something dark blue and matching shade of burgundy as the pants had, was waiting for him.  
Gulping, he picked it up and saw a complicated top, which took him good 2 minutes to realize which opening was for what. There were many, clearly not even meant to be filled, rather then expose.  
He put it on, twice repositioned his left arm and once head until it felt as if it sat the right way on his torso. He glanced into the mirror. There was a cut on both of his sides, on the back and the whole thing ended 2 inches above the waistline of the pants, revealing a strip of his bare skin. 

"Holy shit." he muttered. He felt more exposed than if he had been naked. 

Ok, maybe not quite as much.

He carefully stepped out of the bathroom. Magnus was on the couch, his feet stuck under the blanket. There was another wine glass ready and a mug of steaming tea on the table. 

He was just about to sip at his wine when Alec emerged form the bathroom and Magnus, after taking one look at him, spat it back out, spraying the wine in a beautiful arch above the cat on his lap. Chairman Meow shrieked and ran out of the room.

"Ehm." Alec tried to tug the hem of the shirt lower, looking down at his feet. "Do you have a dryer?"  
Magnus was too busy coughing and wiping the table to answer immediately, but he pointed back to the bathroom with a limp finger so Alec backed up and, spying the machine, loaded it with his soaking wet clothes and turned it on.

Slowly, he shuffled back out into the living room. This new side of Magnus injected him with a dose of bravado and he sat down on the same couch.

" Ehm.. I am really sorry to crash your.. well, evening. You were closest to the park where I was running and…" his brow furrowed as all the troubled thoughts and feelings came rushing back.

Magnus regarded him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Did something happen?" he asked quietly, nudging the tea cup towards Alec.

His attention and obvious interest broke the walls and Alec told him everything. He drank his tea in between, he waved his arms, frustrated, he paced, he yelled, he huffed, and finally he dropped back down on the couch and his head fell into his hands.

Throughout the outburst, Magnus sat on the couch, facing Alec, his legs folded under him, hairy feet and all. He was quiet whole time, letting Alec to just let it all out. Occasionally, his eyebrow, still smeared with bright blue mask, furrowed in worry, or his cat eyes flashed with anger.

After moment of silence, Alec, still head in hands, felt a gentle palm on his back. 

"I am sorry you found out like this." Magnus almost whispered. Alec looked up, and couldn't stop the smirk if he tried. The ladybirds in Magnus's hair were pins for kids. He looked so ridiculous it was like a balm on Alec's heart. The warmth in his eyes though, that was what made Alec tug Magnus to him and into his arms. 

He held onto Magnus with closed eyes, soaking up the heat of the warlock's body. He smelled of blueberries and lemongrass and fit perfectly into Alec's arms.

"Alexander, you drive me crazy." Magnus sighed, but it sounded happy. 

"Can I just.." Alec licked his suddenly dry lips, subsequently licking the skin on Magnus' neck. He felt the full body shiver that ran through Magnus.

"Can I just hold you for a while?" Alec finally asked. 

Magnus pulled a away a bit and their eyes locked. His hand came up to Alec's face, and his fingertips brushed Alec's jaw so lightly it was like a touch of a feather.

Alec closed the distance between their mouths and pressed his lips on the warm mouth of another man for the first time in his life.

He wondered if this monumental milestone of his life would be marked by some amazing feeling of rightness, that would strip away all confusion and doubts about his feelings for the sexy warlock. 

Instead, the tip of his nose touched something slimy and he pulled back in surprise. Magnus giggled when he saw him, brushing the facemask off his nose with his thumb. 

"I have a rather brilliant idea, dear Alexander. Let me go wash this stuff off." he grinned. He literally skipped all the way to the bathroom and emerged five minutes later with his face scrubbed clean, no bugs in his hair. Alec had meanwhile polished off half of the cheese platter and sprawled comfortably on the couch. He was truly exhausted. Magnus dimmed the lights, grabbed the blanket and lay down into Alec's open arms covering them both. They squirmed a bit, finding best position for all their long limbs on the narrow couch, then sighed happily. Storm was still going at it strongly outside. 

"I am really glad you came today." Magnus murmured into Alec's skin.

Right. Amazing feelings of rightness were for pussies. He knew a gem when he held one.

"Me too. Those slippers totally stole my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> I failed a bit, but I wanted to somehow accent the fact that Alec always gets tongue-tied when he sees Magnus' kitten eyes. I'd like to imagine it makes him super hot. I love it when his eyes change and would just LOVE to see it a lot more often on the show.  
> <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
